


Blacklisted

by Marichat_FairyTail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #MurderLilaRossi2k20, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Blacklisting, Lila Rossi Bashing, Restraining order, bitch, no beta we die like men, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: Mari gets blacklisted and Adrien loses his shit.#MurderLilaRossi2k20
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 250
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Blacklisted

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead! I'm sorry that I haven't updated MM, or written for Nathmarc November. (I prefer Rainbow Tomato in all honesty) I haven't been feeling very inspired to write recently, and I need to pick up my grades. Before the end of the month, I will try to A) post my Halloween Special, B) post my Pocky Day special, and C) Actually write for Nathmarc.
> 
> NOTICE!
> 
> I do not tolerate homophobic comments. I am pansexual myself, and I will not hesitate to turn on comment moderation, or just deactivate comments entirely for people being disgusting towards LGBTQ+. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY (minus all my Lila Bashers or people who notice mistakes) DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.
> 
> NOTICE #2!
> 
> I HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW YORK SPECIAL YET! NO SPOILERS!!!! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DO!! 
> 
> YouTube's just unreliable for that. I mean, I have it recorded, but I haven't had the time to watch it yet. I've seen a bunch of clips (including the scene when they boarded the plane, y'all know what I'm talking about) and that scene where they danced. I've started the episode and I think Adrigami is going on right now? But... ADRIEN AGRESTE YOU CANNOT CALL HER A FRIEND WHEN YOU DANCE WITH HER LIKE THAT I WAS READY TO KILL RIGHT THEN AND THERE...!
> 
> Anyways! Enough of me talking! Let's get on with the story!

It started with him telling her on a Friday afternoon.

"MARI!" Adrien ran up to her, a huge smile adorning his face. Since he found out who she was, the two had gotten notably closer as friends. Alya had changed her bet to saying that they would get together before the end of the semester instead of schoolyear. 

"Yeah, Adrien?" the adorable bluenette replied. "Guess what? My father wants to look at your designs this afternoon! Your coming over after school!" Mari stood, frozen.

"But, Adrien, what about our photoshoot this afternoon? Y'know, the couples shoot?" Lila called as she walked up, latching her nails into his arms. 

With a disgusted look on his face, Adrien calmly unlatched her fingers from his arm and said, "Lila, there is no photoshoot scheduled for this afternoon. With the upcoming Fashion Show, I'm going to be at dress rehearsal all afternoon for next week. And no," he said, stopping her from claiming to be mistaken, "you are _not_ modeling for this one, I'm partnering with Celia this time."

Celia was a new model in the company. He'd worked with the girl before when helping Marinette out with her site on occasion, and she was really nice. With black waist-length hair and red eyes, she was beautiful in the Vampire Teen Romance Novel kind of way. With her looks came men, but alas, she was taken by a transgender/genderfluid partner named Bailey, who was very good to her.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Aw, but I thought your dad said we were working together!" her nails dug even deeper into his skin, and he hissed, feeling the blood coming from her fingers. "Lila, let go of me. I'm bleeding, and if I can't show my arms because of my cuts, my father will have your head mounted on a wall." She quickly let go, fuming.

He turned back to the bluenette, who had been silent during the whole encounter. "Anyways, I'm to give you a ride to my place, then leave for my fitting after I drop you off. Is that okay?" he asked, staring into her eyes. "I'll check with my parents during lunch, but we should be good!" she responded brightly. "Now, we should get to class if we don't want to be late," she said, and the warning bell rang.

Laughing, they ran into the school, grins on their faces. That afternoon could not come soon enough!

* * *

She waved to Adrien as she got out of the car, shutting the door before it drove off. She took a deep breath, before turning to the door, which had been opened by Nathalie. She quietly approached the study, clutching her sketchbook to her chest anxiously. She knocked. "Enter," was all that he said before she stepped in.

He stood in front of his tablet, swiping through designs. Ignoring the sense of foreboding she felt, she swallowed, and said, "Adrien said you wanted to see me, Monsieur Agreste?"

"Yes, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." He swiped once more, and pulled up her site's homepage. Currently, on the front was a picture of Celia and Adrien posing in the same outfits they'd tried to model before Reflekdoll happened. "This is your website, is it not?"

"Y-Yes it is sir. Is there something wrong?" 

"Yes, indeed there is. The fact that _my son_ and Mlle. Ryan are your models." Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"You understand that they both work under contract for me, do you not?"

"I understand that completely, but this was before you hired Celia and Adrien was just helping me out-"

"Regardless, by doing this you had them both breaching their contracts by modeling for you," he cut her off coldly, finally turning to glare at her. He knew damn well that Celia wasn't under contract yet when this happened, but he needed to discredit her. "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, you are a young rising star in the fashion industry. You hold numerous achievements under your belt, and are well recognized in this world. With you having my son breach his contract, I am serving you a cease and desist order, and with it, you are being required to take down your website."

Her eyes widened in horror. "But, Monsieur Agreste-"

 _"Also,"_ he said, cutting her off, "A restraining order for _stalking my son,"_ he hissed, handing her a sheath of paper. She paled. "Wh-What do you mean stalking Adrien?" she asked.

"I've been informed that you are always seen around his photoshoots, his fencing meets, everything. This has led me to believe that you are dangerous, and I will do anything it takes to protect my son. Not only am I putting up this restraining order, I am also _having you **blacklisted.**_ Now, leave me."

She turned and left, walking out in a daze. _Adrien thinks I'm... stalking him? I just want to be there for my friend,_ she thought.

* * *

Her mother was waiting up in the living room with a huge smile on her face. "So? How did it go?"

She looked up at her mother. "Can I call Alya and ask her to come over?" was all that she said in response. "She's upstairs waiting for you sweetheart. Now, what happened?" she said, the grin never once leaving her face. 

She handed over the sheath of papers before turning to walk up the stairs to her loft. She was greeted by confetti and all the girls there. There was a banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS!" and they were all cheering and clapping until Rose noticed her face. "Mari? What's wrong?" Mari shut the trapdoor, then slid down onto the floor. Rose stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and that's when the dam broke. She burst into tears and fell to the ground. 

The girls were quickly there, wrapping her arms around her and comforting her, asking her what was wrong. She told them everything. About the Cease and Desist order, being forced to shut down her blog, _everything._

The girls were horrified, to say the least. Alix was ready to murder, Rose was _actually cursing,_ and Alya was... surprisingly calm. She pulled out her phone and started texting Nino.

* * *

**Blogger Fox:** Don't talk to Adrien all weekend. If he wants to hang out, say you can't because your babysitting Chris or something. _DON'T TALK TO HIM UNTIL I DO._

 **TurtleDJ:** ur using grammar. wut did he do 2 u 4 this reaction?

 **Blogger Fox:** I'll tell you on Monday. Talk to him, and I rip out your tonsils myself.

 **TurtleDJ:** Yes ma'am 😨

 **Blogger Fox:** Good. Love you babe! 😘

 **Turtle DJ:** Luv u 2! 😘😘😘😘

* * *

Alya set her phone down, and looked at the chaos. Sticking her pointer and middle fingers into her mouth, she whistled, garnering their attention. "Alright, you guys are understandably upset, but we _cannot_ let her or ourselves akumatised."

Alix scoffed. "Speak for yourself! I just might let myself get akumtised just to beat up the old man!" Alya gave her a deadpan stare, then turned to the others. "Look, I know you guys are hurting for her, and so am I! But, let's just wait until Monday to let our rage loose. Okay?" they all murmured their consent. "Alright. Until then, who wants to give Alix a makeover?"

"Who wants to give WHO a _WHAT!!?"_

* * *

She was transferring schools as well. She would now be a student at Lycée Lafayette, a school halfway across the city. Well, once the paperwork got finalized. Until then, it was online classes till her schedule was set and ready to go. Then, someone truly horrifying to her called her name. "Mari!" Adrien Agreste. He jogged up to her, a huge grin on his face. "So? How did the meeting go? Will I be seeing you backstage at the show?" she ignored him, and kept putting her decorations into the box. "Hey, are you moving lockers or something? What's going on?" she scoffed, rolled her eyes, and slammed the door shut, and walked away, heading for the doors to the school.

He followed after her, and grabbed her arm. "Mari, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?"

"MARI!" it was Alya. She jogged up to them, and glared at Adrien. "Hey, you okay girl? Is he bothering you?"

"Bothering her!? Alya, I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Yes, in fact, he is bothering me." 

"Leave her alone, Adrien." A shiver went up his spine. Alya never called him by his first name.

Mari yanked her arm away from his grip, and then turned to walk away, heading home. "Adrien," Alya said, and he turned around. "Alya, what was up with tha-"

_POW!_

Adrien was punched in the jaw. "What the **_fuck_** is wrong with you? Why would you try to talk to her after Friday? She's devastated. She just lost her livelihood, her reputation, everything! And you _DARE_ try to talk to her? Were you _trying_ to rub it in?"

Adrien had the audacity to look confused as he rubbed his jaw. "What do you mean?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, glaring at the blonde. "The meeting on Friday! Y'know, the one where her father _blacklisted_ her, got a restraining order against her, and forced her to take down her site? That meeting that you were present for?"

He looked horrified. "Alya, during that meeting I was at a run-through for the fashion show this Saturday. I dropped her off and left to go to the fitting. I had no idea what happened." She stared into his eyes, looking for any trace that he was lying, and found none. 

She sighed. "Well, what about the stalking? She said that he said that you _wanted_ the restraining order since she was "stalking" you. Since she was supportive of you by coming to every match?" her voice had lost a lot of malice. "What? That's insa- Alya, listen to me." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I would _never_ get a restraining order against Mari. I care for her all too much, and, frankly..." he sighed, and brought his hand up to rub against his neck. "I think I have a crush on her...?" Alya had gone silent. Then, she whipped her phone out and started the group chat video call, the one without either persons in Adrienette. 

The class picked up quickly. "What's going on?" Rose said. Her background indicated that she was walking with Juleka. Alya smirked. "Code Sunshine is what's going on."

The class collectively lost their shit.

* * *

After school, Adrien marched up to his father's office. "Adrien, your father is very busy at the mom-"

"Screw that," he said, and threw the doors open. "FATHER!" 

"Adrien? What is the meaning of this?" the butterfly wielder asked, enraged. "What happened with Marinette is what's wrong. Why would you get a restraining order against her?" he snapped, ready to punch his father in the nose.

He turned around. "Mlle. Rossi informed me of her stalking habits. I chose to get rid of the problem while it wasn't a bother." That made him stop. "You see my reasoning? Good. Now go to your room and practice your piano until your Chinese tutor gets here." Adrien didn't leave, oh no. Instead, he started laughing. Guffawing, really. He fell to his knees, then onto his sides from how hard he laughed.

He laughed for a solid 8 minutes.

He got up, wiping away the tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, did you say to protect me? If you really wanted to protect me, you would've had real security at the shoots, and stop letting fangirls trying to break in. If you cared, you wouldn't have let that girl steal my shoes and sell them online, or actually have pressed charges when that other girl broke in and _cut a piece of my hair and steal it._ But the moment when one of my friends starts cheering me on, comin to my fencing meets, and is there for me. you file a restraining order? No! I'm going to go to Marinette, I am going to ask her out, and I am going to _date her if she lets me._ I am in love with her, and you will not stop me!"

"Yes I will. Simon!" his bodyguard walked in. "Escort my son to his room, and make sure he _stays put."_ With a frown, he picked up the boy, and carried him up to his room.

* * *

Three days.

Seventy-two hours.

Four thousand three hundred twenty minutes.

That's how long it'd been since he'd seen Marinette. The akuma alert hadn't gone off once, so that was a plus, he knew she wasn't an akuma. 

He'd finally gotten an opening after school one day.

The Gorilla was late.

He ran to the bakery, only to find out she was out fabric shopping. With a croissant between his teeth and a box of passionfruit macron under his arms, he headed out to her favorite fabric store. She was just exiting the store when he ran up to her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly turned to run, but didn't get far before he overcame her. "Mari, please, don't ignore me. I just wanna talk." She kept on walking. "I know Alya told you that I had no idea what my father had planned for you, and I'm sorry that you've lost your site! Please, just talk to me." She sped up. "Mari, please! I, I... I love you!" she stopped. "I'm so crazy for you Mari. You haunt my dreams at night, plague my thoughts during the day, please. Just give me a chance." She turned around and gently pressed her lips against his. He was surprised, to say the least, but quickly reciprocated the action.

_"FREEZE!"_

A cop slammed Marinette against the wall. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are under arrest for violating your restraining order. You have the right-"

"Stop! " Adrien said, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him to face the blonde. "It's not a violation if I approached her."

"Oh, Adrien!" Lila's voice came as she crossed the street. "I know you think you're friends, but with the sexual harassment and stalking, it's no wonder your father chose to get a restraining order!" she said, immediately latching onto his arm. "Don't defend her when she's been hurting you! She even forced a kiss on you just now!"

"Lila Rossi if you don't let me go this instant I will break your hand." She quickly unlatched from his arm. "Officer, you can let her go now. She's done nothing wrong."

"...Okay." he unhandcuffed her, and walked away. Lila growled, and stomped away. Turning back to the bluenette, he said, "Where were we?" before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Life was so awesome right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Riordan fans out there, there was something in there that he also did. Try to find it! I will take a one-shot prompt for the love square (ANYTHING BUT LADRIEN THAT SHIT BE NASTY IN MY BOOK MARICHAT FOR LIFE) from the first three people that guess!
> 
> I just realized something else as well. Adrien's friends just walk up to the mansion and demand to speak with his father, while Adrien has to schedule a meeting weeks in advance. His father really needs to get his priorities straight.
> 
> I will continue this if you want me to!
> 
> Anyways, wear your mask, and watch Mr. Beast on YouTube!
> 
> Also, #MurderLilaRossi2k20
> 
> Edit: Discord isn't working for me right now, but later on, I will make a group called the Murder Lila Rossi group.


End file.
